


Beloved

by Noire12



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Lavellan/Solas - Freeform, Solavellan, solas/lavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire12/pseuds/Noire12
Summary: Another short prompt, wrote for OC-tober. The subject was "beloved"
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age), solavellan - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Beloved

As night fell over Skyhold and people retreated to their quarters, the Inquisitor could finally enjoy a few hours of respite. Elluin spent those hours drawing or reading a good book alone, in the quietness of the night.

But tonight it was different. This time Solas kept her company. It was rare for the two of them to enjoy a night together, mostly because work kept them away.

They sat on the couch, both lost in a book and quietly basking in each other's presence. An open bottle of wine and two glasses stood on the table. Next to them, various frilly cakes gifted by a noble who tried to win the Inquisitor's favour.

The fire roared playfully in the chimney, its light colouring the room in warm, rich colours as the blizzard howled outside.

Solas stood on the couch, back straight against it, as he tried to loosen up and enjoy the book, but a pesky twinge always interrupted the lecture. It tormented his back for a few days since a demon pushed him against a rocky wall.

This sensation frightened him. Twinges didn't bother him in Arlathan. A bit of healing magic and the wound disappeared. But in this world, the flesh couldn't heal that fast, and he felt more brittle than ever. Helpless. His mortal shell suffered as the days passed. What if an accident incapacitated him permanently? What would happen with his plan? With his People?

Solas felt the effects of anxiety as the frightening thoughts came pouring down. This was a bad moment for them. He needed a distraction before the Inquisitor could notice the shift in his emotions. She had a knack for reading emotions with uncanny ease. Especially his.

His eyes quickly shifted to Elluin, but she was still lost in the book, unaware of his internal struggles. With her left hand holding the book and the right gripping the nightgown's material, she was the perfect image of intense concentration.

Solas shook his head at the sight of the night attire. Elluin wore one of his missing tunics. When asked about its disappearance, she denied any involvement, but now, it found its place in her wardrobe as if by magic.

The green tunic reached the knees, revealing the short and thin legs with knobbly knees. It was wide enough to be comfortable on the flat chest, but the shoulders were bare, as the sleeves of the tunic always slipped on her small arms.

Freckles kissed the skin, from the shoulders to the palms, as a few old scars secretly illustrated the struggle to dominate the magical fire.

Following their trail, Solas eyes reached the small, oval face, where the freckles bloomed. It was framed by curly red hair that usually was tidy, but now it looked messy and scattered, as Solas couldn't help but pull on it as they kissed. This hair matched her personality: fiery, feisty, and fierce.

A pair of emerald-green eyes shone brightly, the warm light of the fire reflected in them. Those brilliant eyes sent shivers down his spine, as the vibration of her unique soul reflected in them.

Suddenly, Elluin bit on the lower lip in concentration and Solas felt the urgent need to kiss those deliciously red lips.

As if she could feel the intense desire, Elluin raised the eyes from the book to look at Solas, eyebrows raised.

"Something troubling you, my love?" 

"No, my beloved. I was just marvelling at your beauty". He quickly answered, eager to see the charming reaction when offered compliments.

A blush blossomed on her cheeks, reaching all the way to the tips of the ears. Even if they have been lovers for a while, his compliments always got that reaction.

"I see," she said, an uncharacteristic shyness painting her words. "Carry on then." 

Solas giggled, the lovely reaction cheering him a bit.

With that, he returned to the abandoned book, no twinge to trouble him anymore. This was a precious moment, a rare one, and any worry spoiled it. It was not the time to think about the future. This moment was for them. 

Solas shuffled closer, their shoulders resting against each other, as his beloved giggled softly.


End file.
